This invention relates to a push cart, and more particularly, to a cart which can be operated by the handle to retract or to expand a front support and a  at least one wheel frame.
In order to produce a compact easy to carry  compact, easy-to-carry push cart, various prior art carts are  were made in compact size,  by folding each parts of a cart,  cart; however, such design still possesses many defects. Later, a compact push cart was developed which comprises a handle that is foldable against the supporting rod and to link wheels to collapse inwardly or to expand inwardly,  inwardly; however, the support will still be needed to operate manually  retraction of different parts are operated separately.
This  It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a push cart which is easy to operate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a push cart which structure is more solid and more compact.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a push cart which is less expensive to produce.